¿De me sirve la vida?
by LovelyZar
Summary: Por más que suplique no me abandones,Dijiste no soy yo,Es el destino...


_Declaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen,fueron creados por S.M. la trama e historia son completamente mias._

_¿De que me sirve la vida?_

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje,**_

_**Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido.**_

Desperté en medio de un grito, que termino ahogado en un terrible sollozo. Simplemente no podía, no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que el no estaba a mi lado, que esta vez no había ido a una excursión y que no regresaría cuando yo despertara. Sentí mis ojos arder, pero no derrame lagrima alguna, Emmet estaba a mi lado, me abrazo con fuerza, y yo me aferre a él, a pesar de que no era la persona que yo hubiese deseado me abrazara, no quería aceptar el hecho de que nunca más me abrazaría.

_**No sé si algún día vuelva a verte,**_

_**No es fácil aceptar haber perdido…**_

Camine con gran esfuerzo, sentía mi cuerpo pesarme, y arrastraba mis pies con desgana. Los brazos de Alice me abrazaban por los hombros, al mismo tiempo que me veía envuelta entre las miradas de todos los presentes, me miraban con pena, con un vano intento de consolación. Y entonces despegue mi vista del suelo, para solo ahogar un terrible gemido entre mis labios, y a la vez volver a sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, frente a mí, estaba aquella caja. Aquella caja donde sabia enterrarían también mi corazón. Me acerque con lentitud hacia ella, rodeada de todos mis seres queridos, que creían saber o imaginarse cuán grande era mi dolor, pero no sabían absolutamente nada. Sentí las piernas fallarme, y pronto se escucho el golpe cuando caí de rodillas frente a la caja, abrazándola, y llorando, como no lo había hecho el día anterior. No quería aceptarlo."Dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo, que nunca me dejarías sola" susurre para luego comenzar a golpear la caja. "¡Mentiste! ¡mentiste porque me has abandonado, me has dejado sola y no te ha importado!¡Te odio!" golpee la caja y sentí como me cargaban de la cintura mientras yo peleaba y continuaba gritando repetidas veces que le odiaba ¡si! Le odiaba por haberme abandonado, por haber decidido no llevarme con el…por haberme prometido, cosas que sabía ya no cumpliría. Patalee y en un hábil esfuerzo logre liberarme de los brazos de Emmet.

"¡Bella!" Jasper, su medio hermano, me tomo del brazo y me forzó a regresar, apretándome con fuerza contra él. "todo estará bien Bella" susurro intentando consolarme, solloce en su hombro y comencé a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza, no era verdad, nada lo estaría a partir de ahora, él se había ido, a pesar de mis suplicas, a pesar de estar consciente del dolor que eso me causaría, se había ido sin permitir que le dijera que lo que había dicho antes de que se fuera del apartamento era un vil mentira, grite, intentando de alguna manera reducir todo el dolor que sentía, y sentí coraje al recordar su respuesta cuando le suplique que no me abandonara: No quiero marcharme, pero no es mi decisión.

_**Por más que suplique no me abandones,**_

_**Dijiste no soy yo,**_

_**Es el destino.**_

Escuche por primera vez los sollozos de Jasper al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de abrazarme, me abrazaba con fuerza, y sentí que esta vez seria yo la que lo sostendría. Lo entendí, después de todo, no era solo yo la que sufría, la que lo había perdido.

"Le prometí cuidar de ti, prometí que no dejaría que te ataras a un simple recuerdo Bella" murmuro apretando los dientes con fuerza. "Pero no sé si al final sea yo el que se ate a su recuerdo". Sollocé. "El no te hubiese dejado de haber estado en sus manos."

_**Entonces entendí,**_

_**Que aunque te amaba,**_

_**Tenia que elegir otro camino**_

Sentía un terrible hueco en mi interior, y una línea abrazadora apoderarse de mi vientre en el momento en que observe como bajaban el ataúd, aquel en el que se quedaría por siempre. Mire a la madre de Edward, lloraba de manera desconsolada sobre el hombro de Carlisle, que tenia la mirada perdida y unas lagrimas traicioneras descendían por sus mejillas, observe a Rose, aquella persona que nunca me había aceptado como la novia de su hermano, a mi hermano, Emmet, abrazarla, intentando consolarla de alguna manera, a Jasper, que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi, rodeando a Alice con sus brazos, Alice me miro, pero yo no pude sostenerle la mirada, por lo que la baje, grave error, pues me tope con el anillo que descansaba sobre mi dedo anular. ¿Cuántas veces había añorado que el tiempo pasara rápido, para que al siguiente día pudiese ser llamada: su esposa?.Ahí, parada muy cerca de él, entendí que no importaba que pasara, yo no podría dejar de amarlo. Me quite el anillo y lo tome en mi mano, lo apreté con tal fuerza que sentí el diminuto diamante enterrarse contra la palma de mi mano, observe como mi sangre paraba en el pétalo de rosa blanca que sostenía en la misma mano. Y entonces solo sentí mi cuerpo caer, escuche el grito de Esme. Y sentí como me jalaban para que no cayera en el hoyo. Aunque realmente no importaba si en ese mismo instante me clavaban una daga en el corazón.

Jake, el mejor amigo de Edward, me cargo como si fuese una niña pequeña, pero no lloro, únicamente se había pasado fumando desde el momento en que supimos lo del accidente. Me arrullo, y fue su gran error. Lo calle, colocando mi mano sobre su boca. Negué con la cabeza.

"No lo hagas" susurre "no lo hagas" repetí. Reacciono. No me dijo nada, pero me miro pidiendo perdón. Sentí una mano sobre la mía, y pronto unos delicados brazos abrazarme, aun estando en los de Jake.

"Estoy aquí para ti…Bella" Era Rosalie. Quizás, el dolor era lo único que nos unía en aquel momento. "Tu estas aquí, eso es lo importante" susurro. Su frase…era exactamente la misma que había pronunciado él poco antes de cerrar los ojos, pero ninguno de los dos lo entendía, yo no quería la vida, si no era a su lado.

_**¿De qué me sirve la vida?**_

_**Si no la vivo contigo**_

_**¿De qué me sirve la esperanza?**_

_**Si es lo último que muere, y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

No, yo no quería la vida. No sin él. Abrí la palma de mi mano, dejando ver el anillo ensangrentado. Jake y Rose la observaron con espanto. Jake tomo mi mano, y Jasper al instante rompió de un extremo su camisa y me vendaron la mano.

"No te lastimes tu misma Bells." Sonreí levemente, por un instante me había imaginado a Edward exasperado e inquieto al ver alguna herida en mi, pero eso duro tan poco. Solo eran…simples deseos, que no se cumplirían. Deseaba con toda el alma poder enterrar este dolor en alguna parte, pero no podía. Mi vida entera estaba atada a él, en todo sentido. ¿Para qué vivir si él no existía en este mundo? ,me pregunte. "Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida" aun, en los peores momentos de su vida se preocupaba por mi. Siempre había sido yo, lo maldije una y mil veces, si tan solo hubiese pensado en el por un instante, si tan solo no hubiésemos discutido por aquella tontería. Entonces no estaría sufriendo como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, porque estaría junto a él.

_**¿De qué me sirve la vida?**_

_**Si eres lo que yo pido.**_

_**Voy detrás de tu ternura,**_

_**Pero no me queda duda,**_

_**Que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

Observe como todas las personas comenzaban a marcharse tras darme las condolencias, o abrazarme y decirme una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, pero eran solo palabras. Me arrodille, ahí, junto a la tumba. Acaricie con la yema de los dedos su nombre grabado sobre el mármol. Cerré los ojos, al sentir un leve viento alzar mi pelo, por un instante sentí que era él, el que me acariciaba, y pude inhalar su aroma, pero todo eso era una ilusión, tonta y estúpida.

"Aun estando aquí, puedo sentirte" susurre. "dijiste: Siempre estaré contigo .¿Lo estarás?...Sé que te prometí que seguiría con mi vida, pero no…no puedo hacerlo" solloce "No sin ti. Y escúchame bien Edward Cullen, porque, solo lo diré una vez, eres el único que ha logrado que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga en el mismo instante, el único que logro robarme una sonrisa ante la idea más tonta del mundo…el único…que ha hecho que mi corazón deje de recordar como palpitar después de que te fuiste, y la verdad es que no me interesa que recuerde como se hace, porque para mí…para mí ya no hay nada, fuiste todo…todo para mi…y a pesar del dolor. No me arrepiento de nada" cerré los ojos con fuerza, y solloce, cayendo sobre el mármol, quería sentir que de esa manera me encontraba con él. "te ame, te amo, y amare por siempre, Edward Cullen"

_**Escucha bien amor lo que te digo,**_

_**Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión,**_

_**Para decirte que no me arrepiento,**_

_**De haberte entregado el corazón.**_

Deje las llaves de mi departamento sobre la mesilla de noche, y camine con lentitud por el pasillo, abrazándome a mí misma. Todo se había ido tan pronto…se había desvanecido tan rápido. Recordé aquella primera vez que le vi, aquella donde vi la primera sonrisa torcida dibujarse en su rostro, aquella primera clase de biología. Suspire, y por un segundo, mi mente pudo recrear casi una copia exacta del sonido de su risa haciendo eco entre las paredes de aquel departamento.

_**Por mas que suplique,**_

_**No me abandones,**_

_**Dijiste no soy yo,**_

_**Es el destino…**_

Camine con lentitud, queriendo recordar todo momento que había pasado con él en ese departamento, ese en el que habíamos vivido juntos incluso antes de comprometernos. Entonces mis ojos se toparon con una foto, aquella que había sido tomada poco antes de que me confesara sus sentimientos por mí, había sido en una fiesta, en mi cumpleaños número como se pasaba repetidas veces la mano por el cabello o presionaba el puente de su nariz como gesto de nerviosismo.

_**Entonces entendí,**_

_**Que aunque te amaba,**_

_**Tenía que elegir otro camino.**_

En la chimenea, justo a lado de la anterior, se encontraba una de él, con sus hermanos. Había sido el mismo día que Alice nos había presentado, sin saber que ya nos conocíamos .Desde el primer momento me había enamorado de su mirada, su sonrisa…tome la foto y acaricie con delicadeza su rostro.

_**¿de que me sirve la vida?**_

_**Si no la vivo contigo**_

_**De que me sirve la esperanza**_

_**Si es lo último que muere,**_

_**Y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

Solté la foto, al sentir como debido a la fuerza que ejercí sobre el marco, la herida de mi mano sangraba un poco mas. El vidrio se estrello, y yo me quede mirando fijamente la foto, cubierta de pequeños pedazos de cristal.

¿_**De que me sirve la vida?**_

_**Si eres lo que yo pido.**_

_**Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo.**_

"Perdóname" susurre, mientras tomaba un pequeño pedazo de cristal. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No iba a cumplir aquella promesa, era verdad, pero él tampoco había cumplido aquellas que había hecho.

_**Voy detrás de tu ternura,**_

_**Pero no me queda duda,**_

_**Que me dejas sin tus besos…**_


End file.
